You Are the Antidote
by superhackaninja5
Summary: Damon thanks Enzo for being the only one to never give up on him. Top!Damon, smut, possible OOCness and Delena/Elena-bashing. set vaguely 6x06/6x07


Title:You Are the Antidote

Authoress:superhackaninja5

Rating:M

Summary:Damon thanks Enzo for being the only one to search for him after he was gone.

Warnings:smut, slash, possible OOCness, NSFW, dunno what else. Delena/Elena-bashing i guess, but mostly just at the end

Disclaimer:don't own Vampire Diaries. but Denzo is my new otp and yeah.

* * *

><p>"Did I ever thank you for being the only one who never gave up on me?"Damon asked quietly from where he stood in Enzo's doorway, leaning up against the side of the threshold. It was well past midnight but of course, the elder Salvatore still looked as though he'd just walked out of a designer catalogue.<p>

Enzo couldn't help but stare at him as one of his eyebrows rose at the odd statement. He hadn't expected to see Damon at this time of night;he thought Damon would have been with his girlfriend or his brother or anywhere else but here. And then there was the fact that he had no idea how Damon knew he was the only one who'd kept looking for him even when it seemed like he was never coming back.

"I don't know what you mean,"he tried for a casual tone, hooking one of his thumbs in the belt loop of his jeans. As true as the words were, he hadn't wanted to tarnish Damon's relationship with his brother, so he hadn't told him about Stefan giving up on him. And Stefan sure as hell would have never admitted it. So how could Damon have found out?

A slight smile tugged at the corner of the elder vampire's mouth when he noticed Enzo's uneasiness and he laughed quietly. "You didn't think I would find out, did you?"he said knowingly, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow of his own. When Enzo didn't answer, he shook his head. "Come on, Enzo. It's not like you to be so modest,"he chided playfully, invading his friend's personal space and nudging him lightly.

Enzo closed his eyes, tensing at the feel of Damon's breath rushing past his ear. Exhaling heavily, he gave up on being cagey. "Who told you?"he asked out of the corner of his mouth, not looking at Damon because he knew it would make him lose whatever semblance of composure he still had.

Damon cast a glance at Enzo over his shoulder, noting the rigidity in his body. He hoped he wasn't wrong in coming here-but he really did want to find out the real story behind what happened while he was dead. "Does it matter?,"he said evasively, deliberately not answering the question. He backed off just a bit so he could get a better look at his friend. "You were still looking for me, even when my own brother wasn't. And that definitely has something to do with the reason why he seems even more pissed at you than usual, doesn't it?,"he stated, shooting the other a pointed look, wanting Enzo to fill in the blanks.

The younger vampire sighed, then lifted both of his broad shoulders in a shrug. "I tracked him down last week, found out that he was playing house with some girl while everyone thought he was still the hero of this story,"Enzo admitted, forcing himself to meet Damon's eyes. "I called him on it and I...snapped his girlfriend's neck,"

Whatever he'd expected Damon's reaction to be, he definitely hadn't expected amusement-but the elder vampire couldn't help but snicker. "Classy,"Damon commented with mirth shining in his azure eyes, stepping back so Enzo had to turn around to hold his gaze. His hands retreated into the pockets of his leather jacket as he posed a question, "So how'd you call him on it?"

Enzo shut the door behind him and leaned his back against it before answering. "I told him that he wasn't a brother to you and that, since you weren't around anymore,I would be the one to give him the eternity of misery you once promised him,"he declared, shifting slightly guiltily. However much Damon had once hated Stefan, he knew Damon would do anything for his brother now and probably wouldn't be too happy about what he'd said. But, just like when he'd confessed to killing Stefan's girlfriend, Damon defied his expectations and appeared almost pleased.

He was actually grinning as he took a step closer to Enzo, resting a hand on the door next to the younger vampire's head. "Like I said, have I thanked you yet for being the only one who never gave up on me?"he repeated his original question, only this time in a tone meant for bedrooms and propositions, not having a conversation with his best friend.

If Enzo could have blushed, he probably would have-not only because of Damon's suggestive tone but also because of his sudden proximity. There was barely inches between them and their noses were almost touching now, making Enzo have to swallow hard before he could speak again. "N-no,"he replied carefully, trying-and failing-at keeping his voice steady.

His breath caught when Damon moved even closer, touching their foreheads together as he asked another question. "I'd like to,"he said lowly, speaking with his lips almost pressed against Enzo's cheek as he dropped his hand to rest on Enzo's side. He sensed that Enzo knew exactly what he had in mind-he knew Enzo wanted this. He knew Enzo had always wanted more than just his friendship. Now Elena had forgotten him, he could give Enzo what he wanted-because he finally knew it was what he wanted also.

Knowing there was probably some serious inner turmoil going on inside his friend's head and wanting to put an end to it, Damon turned his head and pressed their lips together.

He kissed Enzo hard, gripping the material of his shirt with one hand and cupping the back of his neck in the other. It was unlike kissing any of his girlfriends;the body pressed against him was all hard lines and a muscled chest trapped against his own and it just felt...different. Enzo's lips were a lot softer than he could have imagined and when they parted to allow his tongue inside, the taste of his mouth was addictive.

He explored the unfamiliar territory thoroughly as Enzo's arm wrapped around his waist, bringing their lower halves into firm contact. It was almost like nothing else existed and Damon was lost.

In that moment, he didn't care about Elena or Stefan or anything else. He just cared about showing Enzo how much his faith meant.

He deepened their kiss even further, steering the other vampire away from the door as he started to tug Enzo's jacket off his shoulders. The heat that pounded through his body through every point of contact was undeniable and he wanted more. He wanted Enzo under him.

Getting the message, Enzo shed his jacket, tossing it to the floor before removing Damon's and moving them both toward the bed in the middle of the room. He sucked on Damon's tongue, revelling in the sensation of finally having what he'd wanted for more than half a century.

They momentarily broke apart to pull each other's shirts over their heads, throwing them aside before locking lips again. This time, the kiss was fiercer, messier and more heated as hands roamed newly exposed skin, committing every dip and curve to memory.

Damon relished in the moan that reverberated from Enzo's mouth when his fingers slid past the waistband of his friend's jeans, caressing the flesh of his lower stomach. Enzo was just as toned as he was, if not more so, and his body was one that Damon wanted to explore further, to see in all its glory.

He pushed Enzo back onto the mattress once they were near enough, climbing in between his legs after ridding both of them of their jeans and boxers. Once they were both fully stripped, Damon sat back on his haunches, pulling away from Enzo's mouth and pausing to rake his darkened gaze over the man he now had beneath him.

He had to admit, staring at Enzo in this state didn't evoke the same feelings as looking at any of the other people he had slept with, not even Elena. With Elena, he saw someone beautiful and precious that he wanted to protect;with Enzo, he saw almost perfection, someone he trusted with his life and someone he could no longer deny that he desired. Enzo was anything he'd ever had before, but he was something Damon had never realized he craved.

When their mouths met for a third time, it was with their fingers laced together, hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Enzo's head. They didn't stay connected for long, though, as Damon's lips trailed down his jawline, travelling over every bit of skin he could reach.

Enzo arched his back as Damon's kisses went lower and lower, straining his arousal beyond anything he'd ever felt before. His eyes practically rolled back in his head when he felt Damon's lips close around one of his nipples and teeth breaking the skin around it.

Enzo's blood hit Damon's tongue like a sharp alcohol as he bit into the flesh around Enzo's right nipple. He withdrew, letting the crimson fluid trickle down Enzo's chest and then dragging a hand through it. He caught Enzo's eye as he did so and he could see the younger understood what he was doing;when no protest left Enzo's mouth, he continued, coating his fingers in the thick, viscous liquid and dipping them in between Enzo's thighs.

He heard Enzo let out another sharp, strangled moan as he slid two of his fingers inside his entrance, impatience getting the better of him and causing him to go the opposite of slow. Enzo didn't seem to mind, though, as he parted his legs and urged Damon to keep going.

"Damon,"he panted roughly as a third finger was pushed past the tight ring of inner muscles, stretching him to near breaking point. He groaned when the digits tapped against his prostate, making him see stars. "Fuck me,"he demanded in a hoarse voice, speaking before he completely lost the ability to form words.

Damon withdrew his fingers, reaching for the bottle of lotion on the night stand and coating his length in it. He gripped Enzo's chin with his other hand, forcing the other to meet his gaze. "Look at me, Enzo,"he whispered reassuringly, touching their foreheads together again in more tender a gesture than he'd thought he could be capable of.

He held Enzo's gaze as he entered him, feeling the inner walls trying to force him out. He pushed in deeper and Enzo grabbed the hand on his chin, struggling to keep his eyes on Damon's as he was filled.

When Damon was fully sheathed, he made to stop and give Enzo time to adjust, but the younger vampire bucked his hips insistently. "I'm not a woman, Damon. You don't have to take it easy on me,"he said forcefully. Seeing Damon raise an eyebrow, he elaborated,"I'm a vampire. Give me everything you've got,"

Grinning at the thinly veiled challenge and never being one to back down from one, Damon started moving, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back in. He started a rapid rhythm, pistoning his hips forward and making the beds prongs whine under their combined weight.

The older vampire squeezed Enzo's hands, relishing the tight heat around him and the sound of flesh meeting flesh reverberating within his ears. He looked into Enzo's chocolate brown eyes, seeing them hazy with lust prompting him to steadily increase his speed.

Eventually, Enzo started moving, too, rolling his hips to meet Damon's every thrust and feeling the last vestiges of his control slip away completely. He squeezed Damon's fingers in his own, the elder's name a litany falling from his lips like a prayer as Damon literally stroked his prostate and brought him rapidly closer and closer to the edge.

Their lips began to crash, meeting every time Damon pushed back into him. Enzo lifted his head, clutching at Damon's muscled shoulders and digging his nails into the pale skin. Damon's own hands moved to cup his face, tilting his head back and twining their tongues, swallowing Enzo's moans.

The heat kept building, until they both were gasping into each other's mouths. Enzo wrapped a leg around Damon's waist, pulling him in deeper and scratching at his back in an effort to ground himself. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer;Damon's rapid pace was sending shockwaves up his spine and the heat in his stomach was building to an all-time high. His hand snaked down to start finishing himself off, but Damon beat him to it.

Damon's hand wrapped around his cock and he started to pump him in tandem with the rhythm of his hips. It didn't take Enzo long to plummet off the edge, coming hard and biting at Damon's lower lip in an effort to muffle the grunt as he spilled over the elder's fingers.

Damon hissed as Enzo clenched around him, prompting his own orgasm. He sucked Enzo's top lip in between his teeth, his thrusts becoming forceful and more erratic as he rode out every last drop.

Though they didn't really need it, the two vampires broke apart for air as they slowly came down from their high. Damon sank down, burying his face in the crook of Enzo's neck and kissing his throbbing pulse. He exhaled heavily, feeling Enzo's hands press against his back and his lips twitched slightly.

He'd never really thought he'd end up here, but then he'd never thought Elena would compel away the memories of their relationship, either. Truth be told, now that he looked at it, Enzo had been there for him at a time when Elena hadn't been and Enzo made him feel a lot better about himself than Elena ever had. Elena was like a disease, but Enzo-Enzo was starting to seem a lot like the cure.


End file.
